Mixed Messages, Chosen Hearts series, Season 2
by HDorothy
Summary: After Sam saves Jack from the alien probe, Jack follows Sam on her date with Lt. Graham Simmons. Sam's not happy. Per usual, Daniel's stuck in middle.


Title: Mixed Messages, Chosen Hearts Series S2

Spoilers: Message in a Bottle, 207

Song lyrics: Message in a Bottle, © Sting and the Police

Rating: K+

Copyright disclaimer: I own nothing but my take on this SG-1 episode. Crap!

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Feed me feedback please???

Series Summary: The _Chosen Hearts_ series, which not chronological written, begins with Jack and Sam's first romantic encounter pre-SG-1, S1 through S10 and beyond. Please read 'Charade' for setup of rest of, '_Chosen Hearts,'_ series that will include Black Ops flashbacks, and references to 'Charade.' Other than the twists I've first introduced and a few along the way, this series is canon based. Really!

00000

Message In A Bottle

Just a castaway, an island lost at sea, oh  
Another lonely day, with no one here but me, oh  
More loneliness than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair, oh

I'll send an S.O.S. to the world  
I'll send an S.O.S. to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle, yeah  
Message in a bottle, yeah

Sam turned up the volume of her radio, her antsy fingers tapping to the lyrics of Sting and the Police. How appropriate she thought, SG-1 had inadvertently brought a message in a bottle back to Earth. That's what Colonel O'Neill called the alien device. And now that alien message or messenger had taken possession of Colonel O'Neill. Sam needed to break the message's code to save his life. She couldn't help wonder if the message was an S.O.S.

Ten hours later:

Her head pounding with a fierce headache Sam stared at the erratic images flashing across her pc screen. There had to be a message in these cryptic images. Some answer as to how to deactivate the probe. If she could shut her eyes a few minutes, but she didn't have moments, let alone minutes! Exhaustion from the last sixteen hours attempts to free Jack from the alien orb that had jammed a rod through his left shoulder and pinned him to the wall, were taking their toll.

The man she loved was about to die and there wasn't a flipping thing she could do about it. And if that wasn't bad enough, the entire world was in jeopardy if she and Daniel didn't pull a brilliant idea out of their butts to contain or destroy the alien weapon.

And that didn't include the automated self-destruct mode winding down. Less than an hour . . . and here she was staring at her monitor with a stupid song running through her head. I'll send an S.O.S. to the world, I hope someone gets my message. . .

The last few hours she'd been having running silent conversations with her CO, sometimes she swore he was standing right in front of her. Their exchanges, or should she say his single one-liners ranged from, "Get your head out of your ass, Carter, and get me off this fricking wall!" to, "I'm sorry, Sam." Or, "It's my fault. I never should have agreed to bring that damn probe back. Forgive me?"

"Sam?" Doctor Fraiser asked softly over her shoulder, jolting Sam from her unconscious intimate conversation.

"Janet? Um, how you holding up?" She shoved upright in her chair and swiped at maverick tear.

"That's what I was about to ask you." Janet stepped around Sam and gave her a worried look.

"Fine, considering. . ." Her chin trembled slightly before she recovered. She and Janet had become best friends, meeting off base for movies and the like with Cassandra. She had even become a regular on the Friday night SG-1 team nights.

But Sam had never told Janet about her and Jack. Bad enough Cassandra knew, um suspected. And that meant that Janet did too. So far Janet had not broached the sensitive subject and Sam remained grateful.

"How's the Colonel?" Sam asked, rubbing her temples.

Janet's tired expression dimmed further. "Not good. His vitals are holding, but his heart is being taxed. I've increased his fluid intake and antibiotics, and," her voice trembled, "he's asking for you."

Without hesitation Sam's left her chair and headed for the door. She'd ask why, but knew the answer. She'd not talked to him in hours. The fact he'd requested her heightened her concern.

Janet followed on her heels. "I explained you're working to save him. He understands that, but . . . Sam?"

"What?" She halted and looked questioningly at Janet with her professional air.

The CMO blushed. "Look, I greatly respect, like, and care about Colonel O'Neill. Let's face it, he's one of a kind, not to mention a pain the rear with my staff."

"Yes, he is." Sam sensed where this was going and prayed she was wrong.

"Sam, you know how much I care about you. Ever since Cassandra came into our lives and the Hathor incident I'd like to believe we've become best friends, even confidents."

Sam agreed with a smile, but felt too weary to pursue the conversation. She needed to get to Jack. Turning on a heel she jogged toward the elevator. To her surprise, short-legged Janet kept up with her. A moment later they stood in silence as the cumbersome elevator lunged deeper into the mountain.

Openly, antsy, Janet stood with her hands stuffed in her lab coat, watching the floor monitor count down. As much as Sam wanted to lean against the wall and shut her eyes, she stood rigidly with her arms akimbo staring at the door. The tension was eerily unmistakable.

"What?" she finally asked in exasperation.

"That was nice of you to agree to Lieutenant Simmons request for a date."

"The least I could do," Sam shrugged. "Considering he's—"

"Dying?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed in regret. "He's just a kid."

"So is the Colonel, Sam."

"Yeah, an even bigger kid than Cassandra." Sam went for the easier discussion.

"I agree, but that's not what I meant. Colonel O'Neill is dying."

"I'm aware of that!" _More than you'll ever know.'_ Sam looked sharply at her.

"Yes you are. Sam, the Colonel has feelings for you and you have feelings for him, correct?"

"Of course." She defended. "He's my CO and friend." Man, she couldn't believe Janet was treading into no man's land and now of all times.

Janet reached out and touched her arm. Flinching, Sam looked over to find the woman wearing a tender look of compassion and something else.

"Sam, I wish you'd trust me. Please believe your secret's safe with me. After all, that's what friends are for." She smiled sincerely.

Sam felt tears struggling to break free. She would not cry! "Thank you, Janet. But there are no secrets."

Janet let out a sigh and shook her head. "I've suspected since the Broca virus incident. And you don't have to answer. But I sense you and the Colonel care more than you're supposed to for each other and have since the first time you met."

Sam stiffened and pulled away.

"Look, I'm talking off record here."

"I sure hope so." She started at the door, wishing it to open.

"You know I'm a strictly by the book officer."

"So am I, Janet. As is the Colonel, and the idea that you'd even insinuate otherwise—"

"I know you're above board or I wouldn't bother having this conversation with you. Sam, there's no regulations that prevents people from falling in love with the wrong person, nor anything illegal about feelings. My only concern is that you and the Colonel might have acted upon them. And I'm not just talking about a few stolen kisses. Sam, are you and the Colonel being sexually intimate?"

Embarrassed, worried and angry, Sam's jaw tightened painfully. The elevator came to a shaky stop and the door crawled open. Turning to her friend and coworker Sam angrily reassured the CMO. "No, Janet, we aren't having sex!" she hissed in a whisper. "And the idea that you'd think otherwise makes me question our friendship. The Colonel and I remain good little soldiers, but realizing he might not survive this, moments like this I wish we weren't!" With that she sped out of the elevator toward the Gate Room.

00000

Watching Sam leave Janet pushed the infirmary floor number and slouched against the wall. Well that went well, Fraiser! Why'd she bring it up? Just because she knew didn't mean anyone else at the SGC did. But ever since the Broca virus incident Janet had questioned Sam and the Colonel's relationship. Because of the handful of married couples on base that had also contracted the virus, only Jack and Sam sought to consummate their sexual attraction like prime mates, were strongly possessive of each other, and had exhibited an emotional need to be near each other. That still hadn't changed.

Then there was the Hathor incident. Firstly O'Neill was the last man to succumb to Hathor's aphrodisiac. Why? Was he just that mentally and physically stronger or was it because he was already bonded to someone else. Sam? And Sam's need to rescue the Colonel almost took precedent over that foothold situation on the base. Most recent, the Jolinar situation had been the turning point for Janet. The day she saw the hardnosed Colonel Jack O'Neill cry after he'd brought Sam's unconscious body to the infirmary. Oh, it'd only been a few tears, but enough for Janet to see that one chink in the colonel's armor. Samantha Carter. And now, when he knew Sam had little time for chitchat he'd asked for her. And it wasn't the first time. While resetting the IV bag, Janet heard O'Neill call out for Sam in an undeniable passionate way. Only Janet and Teal'c had heard the Colonel's declaration of love. Janet had been stunned but when she looked disturbingly at the Jaffa, the warrior took her aside.

"Doctor Fraiser, O'Neill is as you say delirious with fever."

"Yes," she argued. "But such delirium often reveals suppressed feelings and thoughts, Teal'c."

"I am aware. Feelings can not harm."

"Well, I . . ."

"Although I do not understand or concur with your military regulations, I assure you that Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter have never to my knowledge declared, they have love for one another. And I would strongly request you do not relay what you've just heard to General Hammond."

"Teal'c?" Janet felt torn between friendship and duty.

"Please, Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c had come as close to begging as she'd ever seen or heard. "Their bond has never once interfered in their duties to the SGC. If anything it gives them stronger purpose to defeat the Goa'uld and even in situations like this, to survive for one another. I believe you would do them a great disfavor if you reported your reservations to General Hammond."

"But you heard?" she argued.

"I heard nothing!" He stared her right on.

"You would lie?" She was stunned by this most honest man's willingness to deny what he'd heard.

"I would die for Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. So yes, I would lie for them as well. Once again, I ask that you vow not to disclose what you thought to have heard."

Janet closed her eyes and glanced to where Jack's limp head rested against his chest. The blue lines of the invading virus covered most of his body. "I promise." She gave in. "But I will speak to Sam."

Teal'c's brows lifted with disapproval but he merely nodded. "As you wish." He returned to Jack's side and proceeded to blot the sweat from Jack's face and forehead.

As the elevator opened to the infirmary floor, Janet realized she had a real mess on her hands but it would have to wait to be addressed. First they had to save the world!

00000

"T?"

"O'Neill?"

"So . . .hot."

"Indeed. Doctor Fraiser is attempting to reduce your escalating temperature."

"Waa--ter?"

Teal'c nodded and raised the bottled water with a straw to Jack's parched lips.

Jack sucked on the straw and then pulled his head back. "Car--ter?"

"Doctor Fraiser has summoned her, O'Neill."

"I'm here, Colonel?"

Hearing Sam's voice Jack squinted and then focused in the darkness of the Gate Room.

The moment her hand touched his Jack concentrated to open his hand for hers. Everything was an effort. He felt as if he were in a dense gravity environment. Forcing his eyelids open, he was aware of Teal'c stepping back to give them privacy. Sam looked up, a soft smile of encouragement on her lips. Her makeup long removed she looked exhausted.

"Cool," he muttered.

"Sir?" With both hands Sam latched onto his right hand where it rested on his thigh. Her thumbs stroked his hot, damp skin in a comforting manner.

"Your touch . . . nice," he said through cracked lips.

She smiled and nodded. "We're going to beat this, sir."

"Not . . . this time."

"Don't give me that, Colonel! You said yourself we should never give up. Must I remind you of the Soldier's creed?"

"No," Jack whispered as his eyes involuntarily closed.

Teal'c spoke up. "I believe O'Neill needs to be reminded, Captain Carter."

"What's this, a conspiracy?" Jack coughed, which made him grimace from pain.

"Yep." Sam squeezed his hand and recited, "I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade," she paused and lowered her voice for his ears alone, "And I won't leave you or quit. Forever okay, sir. Always!"

Jack forced open his heavy eyelids and despite his burning blurred vision he honed in on the defiant officer holding his hand. The woman he loved. He wanted to speak intimately, but even in his whacked out, pain induced delirium he knew eyes and ears were everywhere. Holding each other's gaze, they spoke without words and Jack gave her delicate hand a tight squeeze, sending all the love he felt for her through that small gesture. "Fine. Then stop babysitting and go save our collective asses, Captain."

"Yes, sir!"

He nodded and closed his eyes, but held on until Sam eased her grip from his. Jack's hand felt empty as did his heart. Damn, he'd really messed up this time. Would she ever forgive him?

"I do," she whispered softly, causing him to lift his head and gaze at her.

"Sweet," he mumbled and gave a weak smile that she returned before he sank back into unconsciousness.

Holding back her tears Sam turned away, but not before she told Teal'c, "Take care of him."

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded affirmation and stepped closer to Jack as if to defend him.

Sam drew a breath and looked to where Siler continued to blowtorch the Orb's rod with no success.

"Sam!" Daniel's voice boomed over the intercom.

She glanced up at the Control Room's window where Daniel and General Hammond stood looking at her, anxiously. She feared Hammond had seen more than he should have, but Daniel eased her worries with the last thing she expected.

"I think I found something!"

He had!

00000

Two Days later:

"Can't believe this," Jack grumbled over his beer, eyeing Sam and Lieutenant Graham Simmons where they sat in a corner booth at O'Malley's. Jack and Sam's booth. This was wrong on so many levels!

"What?" Daniel innocently asked, nursing a glass of Merlot.

"Carter and Simmons. Talk about mixed messages."

"Messages?" Daniel shoved his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, ya know jumbled signals between the opposite sex?" Jack grimaced.

"Ah, yes, _those_ messages."

"I swear she's enjoying herself with that snot-nosed kid."

"Um, Jack, that snot-nosed kid is her age." Daniel cocked his head and smirked.

Jack shot him a lethal glint.

"Well, he is. Besides I heard he's being promoted to Captain next month." Daniel tossed a handful of peanuts into his mouth and crunched—loud.

"I know. I'm the one who made the recommendation."

"Oh." Daniel scratched his jaw and nervously glanced around the crowded restaurant. "And you do know if Sam spots us, we're good as dead."

"Been there, done that. Besides I scouted the place out. She doesn't know we're here."

"Yeah, right," Daniel muttered.

Jack ignored him.

"And we are here why . . .?" Daniel flipped a peanut in the air and missed.

"Plan A." Jack snatched the flying nut and ate it. "I wanted a steak and beer."

"We could have grilled on your patio."

"O'Malley's steaks are better." His gaze kept drifting back to the corner booth.

"Um, right, they don't burn theirs."

"Ya know I _was_ picking up the tab." Jack cautioned.

"Was? I love your steak marinate. Um, beer right?" Daniel tried to redeem himself.

Jack grinned around the mouth of his bottle.

"You do trust Sam, right?"

"That so doesn't deserve an answer." He watched Daniel's goldfish expression. "It's Simmons I'm worried about."

"Jack, she didn't have to tell you that he asked her out, but she did. And that translates to me that you and she are a solid couple. Well as much of a couple as you chose to be."

"So not going there, Danny." Jack sniffed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know all about chain of command protocol. Like you've read it off to me a million times. So, how about we go to your house and wait for her to call or show up."

"She won't call or show." He picked at the salted nuts.

"You don't know that."

He rolled his tensed shoulders. "As distant as she's been since the Jolinar incident, I'm clueless when it comes to Captain Carter. In fact, I'd welcome some Carter hostility thrown my way. Anything is better than this." He gestured to where she sat with the younger man—laughing. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Hey, we've all seen the changes in her. I mean other than when she's saving our asses and the world's she's become reclusive."

"Ya think?"

"Well, if you'd let her talk about her blending like she does with me . . ."

"She talks to you about that snake?" Jack shoved upright in his chair and leaned forward.

"Um, yes . . ." Daniel gulped and adjusted his glasses. "Sometimes and with Janet too."

"Well if that don't suck rocks. Why won't she talk to me about having a creepy snake in her head?"

"Because you have issues with snakes especially the one that was in her head. Sam knows. And let's face it, you've hardly lent a sympathetic ear on the matter."

"Sympathetic? Geez, Daniel," Jack said for his ears alone. "I watched the woman I love almost die two months ago, only to be informed by her that a Goa'uld saved her life and on top of it, she's stuck with the snakehead's memories.

"And she watched you almost die yesterday and if it weren't for her genius abilities we'd all be dead and the world would be, well," he waved a hand, "blue."

"And your point?" Jack countered.

"Sam's special, Jack."

"Hello." Jack delivered his do'h look.

"And you're the lucky SOB who will one day spend the rest of your life with her and live happily ever after."

"You sound pretty confident."

"Yes and yet I have no reason to believe any such thing, especially after losing Shari."

"Hey, we will find her, Daniel." Jack reached over and patted his forearm.

The young linguist closed his eyes and scowled, which made Jack feel worse. They'd not talked about Shari since before the foothold incident and he sensed now was not the time for it either.

"Daniel, I can't help the fact I hate what this Jolinar creature did to Carter. How it messed with her memories and obviously her heart. Sometimes, I swear there's someone else—like another snake in her life."

"Goa'uld don't fall in love, Jack."

"Whatever. I can't help what I sense and feel." Jack's fist collided with the tabletop.

Daniel eyes widened at Jack's angry action. "Well, I suggest you put your hatred for Jolinar aside and let Sam know you're willing to try and understand what she went through, and is still dealing with."

"Fine. Soon as her hot date's over I'll talk to her about the snake thingy." Jack's hands directed traffic.

"Good." Daniel hedged a smile. "Just be patient, okay?"

"I can do that." Heck, he'd do anything for Carter. Jack chugged down his beer, slouched in chair, then returned his attention to Simmons. "Still," he continued on as if Daniel wasn't listening, "They're way too friendly for coworkers. For one he gave her a rose. Like they're fraternizing."

"Well, you would know."

He shot Daniel a deadly glint.

Daniel flinched. "Jack, I never thought I'd have to explain the rules to you, but they're allowed to fraternize 'cause Graham is not in Sam's chain of command. Besides, she felt obligated to say yes when he asked her out. After all he was dying, ya know."

"Oh, and I wasn't? Not to mention I was nailed to a wall in excruciating pain, running a high-grade fever, drenched in sweat, and possessed by an alien intelligence. And did I mention my knees were killing me? And let's not forget that Teal'c tells lousy horses jokes." Jack smiled recalling how Teal'c never left his side. However soon as he glanced over, his black mood returned. "But who's lap is Carter sitting on, who's hand is she holding? Simmons."

Daniel shot up in his seat and peered over Jack at the couple, then frowned and slumped back into his chair. "Darn it, Jack! She'd not sitting on his lap, let alone holding his hand. Gosh, you sound like a jealous boyfriend. You're pathetic."

"I'm so not jealous." Jack nursed his beer. "But until I know what's going down between them I will continue to be pathetic." He put up his hand and ordered, "Waiter, another round here."

00000

Hearing her CO's booming voice, Sam flinched and hoped that Graham hadn't heard him. Oh, she'd seen Jack and Daniel sneak into O'Malley's an hour ago and knew exactly where they sat. Fortunately, Graham's back was to them and she hoped it stayed that way. Soon as their date was over, she would zat Jack and kick Daniel's tight butt.

"Um, this has been very nice, Graham." She smiled warmly at the handsome man sitting across from her and at the single yellow rose where it set on the table between them.

"You think so?" he nervously toyed with his wine glass.

"Yes, I do." She fingered the rose's soft petals. She liked roses, but preferred wild flowers like daisies. Daisies, odd, she'd never cared for them until Jack presented her with a bouquet after their first mission to Abydos. Now that she thought about it, she'd not gotten daisies since the Jolinar incident, which raised a generous smile that got mistaken by Graham.

"Samantha?"

Her head shot up as she gawked at her companion.

"Always wanted to say that." He blushed.

Heat warmed her cheeks too. Wow! This was getting out of hand. "I'd prefer you called me, Sam, off duty."

"Oh, I . . ."

"What I mean is," she cleared her dry throat. "Only one person calls me, Samantha, let alone that way." There, she'd said it. Now she hoped she didn't have to elaborate. Nope, no way that was about to happen.

"You mean?" Graham's handsome face paled.

"Yes." She smiled softly, thinking of Jack.

"I didn't know. I assumed that well, like most of the SGC that you're . . ."

She arched her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Well, you seem married to your career is all I'm saying."

"That obvious?"

"Yeah, you practically live in your lab, sleep on base . . . And yet there's a boyfriend?"

Sam let out a troubled sigh. "Not like you think, I mean, um." Gosh, what did she mean?

His adorable lean face scrunched with confusion and a glimmer of hope, which she had to squash.

"It's complicated, Graham. For now he and I have conflicting career paths." She touched his hand. "That aside, I'm not looking to become involved with anyone else, ever."

"Ah, um sure. So you're saying there's another man, but you're not really involved with him and yet you are? Are we talking a regulation issue here, Sam?"

She paled and traced a finger along the stem of her wine glass. "No. I mean no regulations have been broken." '_Yet_!' "Like I said, it's complicated. And since I blended with Jolinar I've not been myself, not even with the person I care about. I don't know how long it's going to take me to sort everything out, but you and I can not—"

"So like do I even have a shot?" he sounded like a scorned teenage date. Sam realized there was a reason she was attracted to older men, a reason she loved Jack, maturity for one. Well, okay, so Jack O'Neill wasn't the best example of adult maturity, which made her grin before she realized Graham looked hurt and confused. Geez, how many times had she nicely explained he hadn't a snowball's chance with her?

"I do like you, Graham, but—"

"Not like I _like_ you?" he finished with a regretful tone and expression.

"No. But I do hope we can remain friends."

"Sure." He pouted. "I don't suppose you'd tell me who my competition is?"

"Um, no." She blushed and prayed Jack couldn't hear their exchange.

"So is he someone I know, someone at the SGC or the Pentagon? Doctor Jackson, Major Davis, Teal'c?"

"Holy Hannah, no!" Sam's jaw slackened at the generous prospects Graham suggested. Oddly, she'd never once thought romantically about any of them. Better yet, he hadn't mention Jack, but then why would he? "Look, Graham, the fact is, I'm not available. Okay?"

"Yeah. Just one more question?"

"Maybe." She teased, trying to keep her dignity and his intact. She wondered what he'd think if he knew her wannabe lover was Colonel O'Neill? Probably wet his jeans.

"So does he make you happy?"

"Better than happy, Graham, giddy as a schoolgirl," she answered without hesitation and then realized the significance of her admission. Yeah, Jack did make her feel that way.

"Then that's all that matters." Graham smiled sincerely and lifted his glass to hers. "A toast to the mystery man who makes Captain Sam Carter giddy as a schoolgirl. And I just hope he knows what a safe bet he's got."

"Me too."

00000

2130 Hours

Daniel went to the bathroom while Jack ate, drank and sulked. Daniel hoped he could convince his best friend to call it a night. After all, they'd had a long two days and had an early briefing. Daniel exited the men's room just as Sam came out of the women's. Feeling her penetrating look, he donned a repentant expression.

"I was coerced." He defended, putting up a hand in defense.

"Like the add says, just say no." Sam countered, crossing her arms.

"Hey, we're talking Jack O'Neill here."

"Unfortunately." She sighed out. "So where's the third conspirator?"

"Oh, Teal'c opted to stay on base and Kel'norem."

"And the Colonel let him?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey even Jack doesn't argue with Teal'c, especially when in Teal'c's words, "O'Neill, I refuse to engage in your tactless, emotional-childlike maneuver of intelligence gathering in relation to Captain Carter and Lieutenant Simmons."

"And what'd the Colonel say to him?" Sam smiled.

"Okeedokee." Daniel grinned and adjusted his glasses.

Sam nodded and stepped aside as a woman entered the restroom.

"So'd you talk to Jack?" Daniel ventured for the heck of it.

"Nope. I'm ignoring him." She turned to stroll back to where Graham sat on the other side of the restaurant.

"Yeah, he figured that. And that has made him grumpier."

"Daniel, is it possible the Colonel's jealous?" she sounded like the thought had never crossed her mind.

"Ya think?"

"Why would he get jealous over Graham?"

Daniel stared at Sam like she had rocks for brains. Sometimes he worried about her. "Sam, why do you think? According to the SGC's female staff Graham's smart, cute as bug on a rug and available. But far as Jack's concerned well, gosh, Sam, Graham's your age. Why wouldn't Jack be worried?"

"That's so sweet. I mean the Colonel being jealous. Wow." She grinned and met Daniel's exasperated look.

"Hardly sweet. From what I've been through the last two hours has been quiet painful. I think he was happier screwed to that wall yesterday. I know I was. I'd no idea Jack could sulk or swear like that. Maybe he's still under an alien influence?"

Sam gasped and pointed past him.

Daniel followed Sam's direction of interest.

"Oh, brother!" Daniel gulped.

"He's talking to Graham."

"Sure is."

"Well, do something." She tugged his shirtsleeve and dragged him toward the booth where Jack loomed over Graham in typical Colonel O'Neill fashion. Intimidating!

"Um, think I'll head home." Daniel tried to escape.

"No you don't." Sam pulled him along.

"I hate when this happens." Daniel nodded apologies as he and Sam dodged tables and waiters.

"Sam?" Graham slid out of his booth and stood up politely. "Colonel O'Neill's just arrived." He smiled so sincerely Daniel knew Jack had hoodwinked the poor guy.

"Really?" Sam eyed Jack in the way Daniel knew meant trouble. Yep, time to go!

"Yes." Jack held her lethal glint without flinching. "I'm sorry to bother you, Captain, but you're needed back at the SGC."

"Strange, I didn't get a call." Sam lowered her purse strap from her shoulder, but Jack grasped her wrist.

"No. You didn't. Daniel and I had just stopped in for a beer when I got the call, then spotted you with Graham. I just told him I'd give you a ride to base. Let's go, Carter." He turned to walk off."

"If you don't mind, sir, I'll check with General Hammond myself."

Graham balked.

So did Daniel. Oh, boy, Sam was questioning her CO's command. Then again, she knew him too well. Jack had dug himself a deep hole and Daniel was curious how he'd climb out.

"Fine." Jack gestured to her cell phone she'd removed from her purse.

Giving him a dubious look, she hit the speed dial.

Daniel gave Jack a 'you're so dead,' look.

Hands jammed in the pockets of his black khaki's Jack had the nerve to grin.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Colonel, Doctor Jackson," Lieutenant Graham was smarter than he looked and gestured to leave. "Captain Carter."

"Not yet." Sam snagged his arm, then said into the phone, "General Hammond? Captain Carter, here. No. Yes, he told me." She blushed and met Jack's smug expression. "I understand. No sir, no problem at all. See you then. Bye, sir." She snapped the phone shut and dropped it back into her purse.

Daniel was stunned. Hammond really had called and needed Sam. Oy!

Blushing profusely, Sam turned her back on Jack and addressed Simmons. "I'm sorry, Graham, I need to call it a night. But I had a great time. Really."

"Me too." Graham replied stiffly. "Well, see you tomorrow." Then he nodded to Jack and Daniel. "Night, sir."

"Simmons." Jack acknowledged with a smile.

Daniel nodded.

"Sir?" Sam spun around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Carter." He looked at her with his hard nosed CO expression.

"Well, guys, as I'm not needed I'm heading home." Daniel knew when he was in the way. Darn, but he hated missing an O'Neill Carter wrestling match.

"Night, Daniel." Jack didn't bother to look at him.

"Yeah. Um, bye, Sam."

"See you in the morning." She continued to glare at Jack as he snatched up her leather jacket from the booth and turned to help her slip it on. Sam yanked it from his hand, took the rose and stomped off toward the door.

"Well that went well." Jack rolled his eyes, watching her storm out the restaurant's front door.

"Sure didn't." He and Daniel exchanged worried looks. "Now what?"

"Plan B." Jack snapped his fingers and winked.

"I was afraid you'd say that. For Pete sakes don't be a jackass, Jack." Daniel cheered him on.

"Love you too, Daniel." Jack spouted as he rushed after Sam.

"Yeah, I know." Daniel smiled and decided to exit through the back door. Safer that way.

00000

A year has passed since I wrote my note  
But I should have known this right from the start  
Only hope can keep me together  
Love can mend your life but  
Love can break your heart  
I'll send an S.O.S. to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle, yeah

"Carter!" Jack flew out the double doors and searched the busy parking lot, only to see Sam standing by the passenger's side of his locked truck, tapping her right foot against the pavement. Boy was she pissed!

Exhaling a breath, he clicked the lock release and she clambered in before he could be a gentleman and opened it for her. Then again, he was dealing with Captain Carter and they were not on a date. Heck, they'd never had an official date.

Opening his door, he stared while she adjusted the seat belt. As his facial muscles tensed Jack felt the crater between his brows. Sending up a prayer he climbed into his seat then started the engine.

"You lied, sir!" she accused, staring straight ahead.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not!" The engine purred, Jack shifted gears and drove in the opposite direction of the mountain. "I said you were needed on base." He decided to get to the heart of this heated discussion, them.

"You failed to mention I am needed an hour early tomorrow to show Walter how to run the new override program for the self-destruct sequence."

"Well, um, that's not the issue." He winced. "And I didn't lie."

"Then how come your nose is longer?"

Jack unconsciously reached up checked his nose and winced. "Nothing's wrong with my nose."

"A bit out of joint if you ask me."

"I didn't ask." He huffed. They were getting nowhere fast. Geez, another fricking cliché!

"Fine. Have it your way, sir. You fibbed, stretched the truth. So it's a small white lie instead of a gigantic whopper that abruptly ended my very enjoyable evening with Graham tonight."

"Very enjoyable?"_ 'Crap!' _

"Is that so hard to believe?" She glanced over. "That I could have a good time with Lieutenant Simmons?"

"No, I'm just saying . . . "

"Or hard to believe that I like him? Not to mention I do like men. I look at men, a lot. You're not the only stallion in the pasture, ya know."

'Stallion?' he mouthed, sensing a compliment among her insults.

"And Graham was every bit the gentleman and not the least boring."

"I think ye doth protest too much." He sidled her with a dubious glance. "In fact I think you liked the idea that I showed up. If you hadn't, you'd have confronted me before now."

Sam let out an audible grunt and Jack could discern her goldfish expression in the passing freeway lights. Yes, he'd scored!

Silent minutes passed as he turned onto his street.

"I thought you were taking me home, sir?"

"I am. To my place."

She turned her head and delivered a lethal glint.

"To talk, that's all," his voice bottomed out. "I swear."

"We could do that at my house."

"NID's curtailing your place tonight."

"How do you know these things?"

"Coz, it's my—"

"Job," they said in unison.

"Yeah. So about us," he encouraged.

"Look, sir, just because I chose to ignore you and Daniel, doesn't mean I enjoyed the idea of knowing you are, were so jea . . ." She swore, closed her eyes then grabbed her head and moaned in pain.

"Hey! You okay?"

She nodded and groaned. "Yeah, just another flashback of—" She slumped forward.

Crap!

Timing's everything!

Jack pulled into his driveway, rushed to the passenger's door and yanked it open. "Sam?"

"Feel . . .sick."

He scooped her limp body into his arms and carried her into the house, laying her carefully on his sofa. After flipping on some lights, Jack knelt at her side and touched her clammy cheek. "Samantha?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lamely at him. "Sorry, sir."

Concerned, he slid her head off the couch and settled on the cushions. He then placed a pillow on his lap, eased her head onto the pillow and looked down at her seriously. "This happen often?"

"About five times since . . ." she yawned, turning on her side to face him.

"Jolinar?" His throat constricted on the name as he relived finding Sam on the base's cell floor unconscious, then watched her die in the infirmary. And that he'd cried in front of Daniel, Teal'c and the entire fricking infirmary staff. He'd been weak when he should have strong for her. Dear God, he realized, that was one of his reasons for not wanting to talk about the incident.

"Yes. But you don't want to—"

"Talk about it? But I do, Samantha. As your CO and friend I want you to tell me how you felt then and still feel. And as your wannabe lover anything that you experience whether good or bad, matters to me."

"It does?" she sounded incredulous.

"Yes, Samantha, it does. I want to know everything. So, tell me about these flashes of Jolinar's memories. I don't want anymore secrets between us."

He watched her chew her lower lip in contemplation and then a guppy expression followed by her turtledove look. "I um, don't know if I should."

"I could make it an order, Captain," he said with mocked authority.

"You could, but I request that you don't."

"Because of my mixed messages?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Sometimes, I don't know what you want or don't want from me—Sometimes, it's hard to separate our jobs and personal issues."

"Same here." He shrugged, finger-combing her silky hair.

"Oh, boy." Sam eased upright so she could look into his face. She captured his caressing hand and pressed it against her cheek. "It's been almost two years, Jack, and we're still fumbling in the dark, trying to find our way home to each other while honoring the regs and saving the world."

"There's that." He gave a tight smile. "Although a candle burns there's no one home." He tapped his knuckles against his hard forehead.

Sam shut her eyes and frowned. "Don't be so self-effacing. You're far more brilliant than you let on."

"Whatever. But I'm a slow learner when it comes to the female gender."

"We both need to improve our interpersonal skills, sir." She brushed her lips across the back of his hand, then darted her wet tongue over his wrist hairs.

"Careful." Jack's libido kicked into high gear and he shifted the pillow to hide the evidence. "And if you keep communicating like that, Carter, we'll have another problem on our hands."

"Sorry." She laughed softly and returned his hand to her left cheek.

"No giggling." He warned, drawing her closer. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Samantha?"

"Actually no." She reminded him.

"I do." He leaned over and kissed the crown of her head. "I've got inappropriate feelings for my second in command."

"Well, that makes me feel better." She rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled.

Jack smiled down at the woman he loved and thanked God that although often slow on the uptake, he did eventually get _it_. "Hey, Sam, before we discuss Jolinar somethings been bothering me." He brushed blond fringes from her forehead, letting his touch linger on her warm soft skin.

"What?" she stared up at him.

"Um, you mean to tell me that you aren't the least bit thrilled that I'm the jealous type and wanted to rip off Simmons' head and shove it up his—"

"Oh, for crying out loud, sir!" Sam glared at his shit-eating grin.

"Wow!" Hands raised in defense Jack pulled back. "I'm just saying . . . It was just a thoug—." His smile ironed out.

"Yes!" Sam silenced him with a hot wet kiss.

Speechless, he dropped his hands and encircled her waist. They lip-locked, tongues seeking and dueling with need. It'd been months since they'd indulged in this rare intimacy. Jack realized this had to happen more often. They needed to touch and connect without tossing the regs out the window. They needed to reassure each other that they were loved, wanted, and needed.

Both knew this kiss would have to last them awhile—months even, as would this night together. In a few minutes one of them would cry, "Uncle." Breathless, they'd return to their perspective corners of the sofa until mutual passions subsided. Then as had become the routine they'd go to Jack's bed, strip to their skivvies, spoon and fall asleep. No doubt about it, cuddling with Carter was more fun than with his pillow.

Lost in their lustful kiss, Jack was stunned when Sam caved in. Crap!

Breaking their embrace she leaped to her feet, tugged his hands and ordered, "Bed, sir, now!"

Sweet!

Jack just loved when a plan came together.

Yeah sure yabetcha!

Fin


End file.
